


Disco Inferno

by Souliebird



Series: The Ace and His Aces [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: After a frustrating day, Kyoutani wanted nothing more than to take the night for himself to relax and smoke out in peace. But of course, Oikawa would have to go and interrupt his plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Japan has extremely strict drug laws, but I kind of hand waved things to do what I wanted. 
> 
> A Very special thank you to  Kaiyou for betaing for me and listening to me scream about these boys.

The apartment was empty, like Kyoutani knew it would be. Iwaizumi was at work until late that night and Oikawa was off at the library, working on a presentation with his some of his classmates. Kyoutani had ditched his last class for the evening precisely to take advantage of the lack of his boyfriends. 

He cared deeply for them, he really did, but there were times he didn't feel good enough for them. They were brilliant and handsome and, even if Oikawa was a brat, they were good people. They were work horses and gave up their free time to help coach kid’s volleyball and did study groups to help their classmates. Then there was him.

He made small children cry and he was struggling in more than one class. He had never been good at learning things through a book, reading just didn't help him comprehend. He was hands on and when he had things like labs, he could ace those easily. He had a job, at a veterinary clinic where he didn't have to talk to people, but he didn't volunteer anywhere. He didn't care for people and people, in general, felt the same way about him. 

Plus, he was a delinquent. He had skipped his class so he could go buy drugs. Nothing horrible, just a small bag of joints, but he knew his boyfriends would frown upon it. They were healthy, law abiding people.

Kyoutani hadn't smoked since moving in with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, trying his hardest to respect them and their space, but he had had such a shitty day. He had fucked up at work and he had failed a test he had actually studied really hard for. It had been a blow to his ego. It felt, at times, like the only thing he was good at was fucking and playing volleyball, and he had only recently been able to deal with his teammates and actually be allowed on the court.

He wanted to, needed to, just lay around and relax; not think about a damn thing. And the best, only way he knew how to do that was to get baked and watch movies. 

So that was exactly what he planned to do.

He had gone by the store before coming home, picking up the snacks he knew he'd crave later, including a box of brownie mix. Or two. He could easily eat the entire box himself, and he had more than once, but he felt not making an extra pan of brownies for his boyfriends would be a worse insult than smoking pot in the house. 

He wasn't exactly sure how they would turn out. He had forgotten the directions he had only just read and had been too lazy to take the box out of the garbage. So he had winged it and he knew in about two hours he'd be too high to care what they tasted like and if his boyfriends complained, well. Kyoutani had never been one for cooking in the first place. 

While he waited for them to finish, he dragged the fan that resided in the bedroom to the office, setting it up so it blew towards the open window. He wasn't going to be careless and relax where smoke could stain all of their furniture, and by locking himself away in the office, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were less likely to figure out what he had gotten up to. It was mostly agreed upon that if the door to the office was shut when someone was inside, they didn't want to be bothered.

Kyoutani wasn't really trying to hide what he was doing, except he completely was. He was slightly ashamed of himself and didn't want his boyfriends to be disappointed in him. He just really needed to relax in a way that wasn't spiking endless volleyballs into the ground or getting tied up to the bed. 

He fiddled with the baggie in his pocket as he waited for the brownies to finish cooking, running his finger along a joint. He itched for it; not as a habit or an addiction, but as such a close release to all the tension he held inside of him. It would be good, so good, once he was able to sit down and light one. It would take a while for it to work completely through his system, but even that first inhale would start working wonders on him.

The little volleyball shaped cooking timer went off, bringing Kyoutani out of his thoughts. He was careful when extracting the hot pans from the oven, not wanting to accidentally drop one. When they were both sitting safely on the counter, he smiled to himself. They didn’t look half bad, and they smelled wonderful. Though, Kyoutani thought it might be impossible for brownies to smell bad. 

He took the time to carefully carve out one pan, cutting the brownies into neat little squares. The other, he left alone, planning to just take the entire pan with him into the office and eat it all with a fork. There was no point, really, into dividing it all up if he was going to eat it in one sitting. It would just create more work and more dishes. 

Once he was finished setting out the brownies for Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he found a pad of paper so he could write a note for them, saying they were welcome to the food. He covered the pan with foil, placed the note on top of it, then picked up his personal tray and made his way back to the office. He set the brownies down on the desk, then stripped himself of his day clothes, changing into fleece pajama bottoms that had little dog bones all over them. Despite his sometimes annoyance that his boyfriends constantly compared him to a canine, he rather liked the pants. They had been a birthday gift from Iwaizumi, ones he truly hadn’t been expecting. 

He smoothed his hands over the soft fabric, a small smile coming to his face. Something so simple as changing his clothes had already improved his crappy mood. 

Grabbing the brownies, Kyoutani climbed onto the small bed that sat in the office. He had set almost everything up while putting the fan into the room, so all he had to do was position himself so he was comfortable. He ended up leaning back against the wall with his laptop to the side of him. He browsed the site he used to stream movies for a few minutes, trying to choose what to watch. He decided on something he could lose himself easily in; an action packed spy thriller that was full of explosions but didn’t take itself too seriously. 

Kyoutani allowed the movie to load a fair bit before hitting play. As it started and the opening scene began to play, Kyoutani fished out one of the joints from the little baggie on his other side as well as his lighter. After making sure his ashtray was close enough, he sparked his lighter to life, then held the joint to the flame. He rolled it carefully, making sure it was evenly lit, before bringing it to his lips to take a test drag. 

Only a small amount of smoke came into his mouth, but it was perfect. It felt heavy and warm on his tongue, like other things he enjoyed so much, and tension seeped from his shoulders. He blew the smoke out from the corner of his mouth and turned the joint to check if it was burning properly. Satisfied that it was, he took another slow, deep drag. It burned his throat in the best of ways and he held the smoke in his mouth for a few seconds before parting his lips and letting it float out. 

Kyoutani knew he would not feel the effects of the drug soon; that is why he preferred to use a joint above a bowl or a pipe. It was more relaxing; he could just sit there and puff away. Which is what he did, slowly. He leaned back against the wall, watching some American actor jump through hoops and dodge bullets to save the world, taking long slow drags and flicking the ashes into the bowl beside him. By the time he finished the joint, he felt that gentle strangely euphoric but oddly relaxing thrum under his skin.

He took a long pull from the bottle of water he had on the bed before lighting up the second joint. He had no intentions of smoking them one after another, but he knew he needed at least two under his belt to start with. That way, he could be properly stoned and have his mind shut off.

He slid down on the bed as he smoked, so he was partially reclining. He couldn’t lay down all the way; he’d choke, but he had become a bit too lazy to sit all the way up.

Kyoutani laughed far too hard at the misfortune of the main character in the movie. It was meant to be a comedic moment, and he knew that normally he’d at least give it a chuckle, but at the moment it was the most hilarious thing he’d seen in years. He knew he was in a good place, then, and couldn’t pull the smile from his face. Even when the movie turned dramatic and dark, and he finished his second joint, Kyoutani felt light.

He was focused on the movie, catching every little detail and foreshadowing, but otherwise his mind felt sluggish. Thinking of anything other than what he was doing was not important and the only thing on his mind besides the super American spy’s dilemma was the way his stomach was growling. Not quite craving the rich chocolate brownies yet, Kyoutani rolled to the side of the side to dig through his bag of snacks. He had wondered, at the time, if the store clerk had any idea what he planned to do with buying the type of food he had, but now he didn’t care. All that mattered now was that his box of pretzel sticks was at the bottom of the bag and he had to stretch his arm until he was almost falling off the bed to reach them. It didn’t occur to him that he could have just picked up the bag until after he had already gotten his treat and had settled back down in his spot. 

He snorted at his own idiocy before tearing open the box with his teeth. Maybe that is why he was barely passing his classes. He was a dumbass. The thought amused him more than upset him. 

He laid on his side, head propped on one hand, as he watched the rest of the movie and ate. He got distracted halfway through eating a stick, leaving it hanging from his lips as he got caught up once again in the movie; car chases usually did that to him. 

Maybe it was a kink of his; Kyoutani loved to drive fast. He owned a motorcycle just for that reason. He didn’t get to use it as much as he preferred to; both university and his job were within walking distance of the apartment, and when he, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi went out they usually took Iwaizumi’s car or the train. But sometimes, when it was sunny out and he had no plans, he’d hop on his bike and speed out of the city, driving over the mountains and windy roads. 

Oikawa had a heart attack about every time he did, convinced he’d crash and end up in a ditch somewhere. Kyoutani wanted to get him to tag along one day; he’d bought an extra helmet for that purpose. He had taken Iwaizumi before and his lover had found it enjoyable; or at least Kyoutani believed so based on the way Iwaizumi made him pull over so they could fuck behind some trees on a deserted mountain pass. 

The car chase ended in a spectacular show of explosions and destruction, making Kyoutani groan. What a waste of beautiful cars. But he finally remembered he had been eating and pulled the rest of the pretzel snack into his mouth, licking at the wasabi powder it left on his lips. 

As the movie finally came to an end, with the dashing American spy saving the day and getting the girl, Kyoutani had found that his high had faded into just a slight fuzziness around his mind. He most definitely needed to fix that. 

After taking a piss. He hadn't realized he even needed to go until he sat back up. 

He slid from the bed and padded out of the room, suppressing a yawn as he did. He wanted to watch another movie, and he was feeling something more science fiction-y. Nothing intense and thought provoking though, he still wanted his explosions and car chases, just with aliens involved. Oikawa surely had something like that in his DVD collection. It couldn’t all be campy movies with bad special effects and corny plots. 

After doing his business and washing his hands, Kyoutani went back to the main room, heading for the bookcase of movies. He scratched lazily at his stomach as he looked over the titles, blanching at the idea of a Jaws ripoff set in space. Where the hell had his boyfriend even found such a thing? He thumbed at the spine of one title, vaguely recognizing it as having been in theatres not long ago. It had to do with giant robots and monsters and Kyoutani wondered if it belonged to Iwaizumi. It seemed like too high of a budget thing for Oikawa to like. Not remembering if he had seen it or not, the blonde pulled it from the shelf. He planned to smoke a fair bit more, so it wouldn’t really matter if he had watched it before or not; he was going to be so high he wouldn’t remember the plot anyways. 

He looked over the next shelf of the bookcase, smiling when he recognized some of his own DVDs mixed into the collection. It still felt unreal that he lived in the apartment as well; no matter that he kept thinking of it as Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s home, not his own. He knew they would disagree with him, but he couldn’t help it. He had never had anywhere he truly considered a home; just places he lived. 

He wrinkled his nose at his own train of thought. He always got sappy as he came down, if he didn’t fall asleep first. So to avoid that, because he was supposed to be having a relaxing night, he needed to smoke until he felt relaxed enough to sleep. That wouldn’t be too hard. He had plenty of joints, and time, left. 

Nodding to himself like he had made some important, life changing decision, Kyoutani stood up.

Behind him, the front door swung open. Kyoutani hadn’t even heard the locks turn. He stood in place, watching with wide eyes and Oikawa hung up his coat and slipped his shoes off. This wasn’t right, Oikawa was supposed to be out until late, and Kyoutani was supposed to be locked away in the office when he did come home. Not out in the living room, half naked, eyes bloodshot, and reeking of weed and wasabi. But Kyoutani couldn’t move, couldn’t force his feet to carry him back to the office. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend, watching him struggle with trying to fold his scarf enough to fit it in it’s designated cubby hole. 

He snorted in amusement when Oikawa gave up, balled the fabric up, and just stuffed it into the spot. The setter’s head jerked up and Kyoutani realized he hadn’t known he wasn’t alone. Kyoutani could have snuck off instead of lovingly watching the dork he was dating.

“Kyou-chan!” Oikawa said, his smile bright, so bright it made Kyoutani’s chest hurt. The setter was going to be so disappointed with him. He had fucked up, why couldn’t he deal with his problems like an adult? Hopefully, Oikawa wouldn’t be so disappointed in him that he asked him to leave. Kyoutani wouldn’t be able to handle that. He didn’t want to leave, not ever. 

“Kyou-chan, why do you look so sad?” Oikawa asked as he exited the hall, walking right towards Kyoutani. 

“I..uh…”

Oikawa stopped only a few paces in front of him and tilted his head at him, like a curious dog, his smile still in place. Still so much affection behind his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Kyoutani managed to nod. Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the answer, his smile dropping slightly. Kyoutani’s heart began to pound in his chest; this was it, Oikawa was going to yell at him, be so disappointed. The hurt was already pooling in his chest.

“You smell like Makki.” 

That was not what Kyoutani had been expecting. He blinked slowly at his boyfriend, trying to process the words. “What?”

“You smell like…” Oikawa gasped, his hand quickly going up to cover his mouth. “Kyou-chan, I didn’t know you smoked!”

Kyoutani ducked his head, shame pooling in his stomach. “I’m sorry...I-” He was cut off by Oikawa’s laughter. He looked up, confused to why his boyfriend looked so amused. He didn’t understand. Was he laughing at him? For being pathetic? Kyoutani wanted to shrink down into nothingness. 

But Oikawa had gone back to smiling so nicely. He wouldn’t be smiling if he was annoyed, would he? Not a real smile, anyways. It would be a fake one. 

This was all too much for Kyoutani to try to figure out, especially when his mind was still slightly hazy. 

“Why are you sorry?” Oikawa asked finally, stepping forward and reaching up to cup Kyoutani’s jaw with both hands. The blonde eagerly pushed his face into the warm skin, savouring it. “Why does my Kyouken-chan look so sad?” 

The name stirred something in Kyoutani’s heart, pushing all the anxiety the comedown was causing out of him. Oikawa had called him by his petname, and not only that, had reaffirmed Kyoutani was his. He was Oikawa’s. The world suddenly felt so much brighter. 

“I didn’t think you smoked…” Kyoutani mumbled. 

“I don’t.” Kyoutani’s heart dropped at the reply. Oikawa stepped closer, so their chests were almost touching. “I mean, I haven’t. Second hand highs don’t count.” The setter pursed his lips. “Makki and Mattsun would never share with me.” 

Kyoutani blinked slowly at Oikawa, still trying to understand what was being said to him. “You aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Oikawa asked and Kyoutani could tell he was completely honest. “It’s not like it is that bad for you and after the laws changed a few years ago it’s not so taboo.” One of his hands pat at the blonde’s cheeks. “And Kyou-chan looks cute like this. All stoned and sleepy.” He pushed his thumbs at the corners of Kyoutani’s mouth, pushing his lips up into a smile. “But no more frowning.”

Kyoutani nodded dumbly, trying to smile for his boyfriend but feeling awkward doing it. 

“I would be mad though if you didn’t share.” 

The blonde blinked rapidly at Oikawa, then pulled away from his hands so he could properly stare at him. “You want to smoke?” Oikawa hummed an affirmative. “You want to smoke with me?” 

“Well, someone has to teach me how to do it. I can’t sully my computer history by looking up such things.” 

“Like it isn’t already tarnished.” Kyoutani mumbled. Oikawa threw back his head and laughed, that beautiful bright smile back. 

“There is my Kyouken-chan.” The setter chuckled, looking down through his lashes at Kyoutani. He perked up when he finally noticed the DVD case in the blonde’s hands and grabbed for it. “Are we going to watch movies, too?” 

“That was my plan, yes.” 

Oikawa turned and looked over to the couch, frowning at its emptiness. “You weren’t hiding in the office, were you?” Kyoutani didn’t answer. “Silly, thoughtful Kyou-chan.”

Kyoutani ducked his head slightly, his cheeks pinkening. He looked up when Oikawa began to walk towards the office, then quickly followed him. He frowned when he saw Oikawa closing his laptop.

“What…?”

“The bed is too small for both of us. Let’s go out to the main room.” Oikawa stated as he gathered all of Kyoutani’s things into his arms. 

“But wouldn’t Hajime mind the smell?” 

Oikawa snorted, then looked over his shoulder at Kyoutani. “Iwa-chan got baked in high school and had a threesome. I doubt he’ll protest if the couch smelled like weed for a few hours.”

Kyoutani’s lips parted at the information, shocked by it. He could see Iwaizumi having a threesome, that was easy. He was a very desirable man. But getting stoned? That was harder for him to process. 

Oikawa chuckled, smiling fondly at Kyoutani. “You think far too highly of us, Kyou-chan. You know who we hung out with in high school and you know how we act now. Are you really that surprised we aren’t upset you smoke? Just last week got we all got wasted playing a drinking game with jello shots. The week before that we did that campus wide water gun fight.”

“I just thought…”

Oikawa set the things in his arms on the bed and went to Kyoutani, taking his face in his hands again and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “That we were boring old people who didn’t know how to have fun?”

Kyoutani smiled slightly, not exactly sure what he had thought. That they would think down on him, when they had continually proven that they never did? They really were too amazing for him.

Oikawa pulled from him and went back to the bed, “I can't carry all of this, Kyou-chan.” 

Kyoutani nodded, then grabbed his laptop and the tray of brownies, helping his boyfriend move everything out to the living room. They set up everything on the table in front of the couch, and Oikawa promptly began to poke at the brownies.

“You haven't eaten any yet?”

“No, I wanted something salty.” Kyoutani said as he sat down next to his boyfriend. “I made you and Hajime some as well.”

“What a good Kyouken-chan,” Oikawa cooed. 

Kyoutani snorted, ignoring how his heart fluttered, then reached for the movie case. Oikawa grabbed his hand.

“Wait. I want to…I don't want to miss anything in the movie.”

Kyoutani took a moment to understand, then nodded. He wanted to smoke first, then watch the movie. Kyoutani reached for his lighter and baggie instead. Oikawa watched him with an intensity he usually reserved for volleyball matches. It made Kyoutani flush. 

He ran his fingers over the joints, feeling for the fattest one. When he determined which it was, he pulled it out and held it between his fingers. He held the lighter up, flicking it to life.

“It's not like a cigarette. You light it in your fingers and you kind of...roll it,” Kyoutani said as he demonstrated, bringing the joint to the flame and doing just that. “You have to make sure it burns evenly. And once it starts, you,” he brought it to his lips for the test puff, inhaling a small amount of smoke before blowing it out. “Make sure it gets going. Now you try.” 

He handed out the joint to Oikawa and the setter took it, looking a little awkward holding it. It was cute, in a strange sort of way. Oikawa was always confident and smug looking and to see him staring at the joint with such confusion made Kyoutani smile. 

“Inhale slowly, until the smoke fills your mouth,” the blonde said as Oikawa held the joint to his lips. “Then hold it a moment, and release.” 

Oikawa began to inhale, then promptly started coughing. “Oh my…” He said between hacks. Kyoutani snickered. “That is…” 

“Try again.” Kyoutani urged, turning slightly on the couch to watch Oikawa. It took the setter a moment to compose himself, then he brought the joint back to his lips. Now knowing what to expect, he inhaled slowly, then blew it out. It wasn’t a large amount by any means, but the smoke trailing over Oikawa’s lips had Kyoutani licking his own. It was a very, very nice sight. 

Oikawa passed the joint back to Kyoutani, and he tapped it against the ashtray before bringing it up to take a hit. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, then tipped his head back and let the smoke rise naturally out of his mouth. 

“You look good doing that,” Oikawa whispered. Kyoutani cracked open and eye and smiled lazily at the way Oikawa was looking at him. It was hungry, but in a way completely unique to his boyfriend. It made Kyoutani shiver. 

He held out the joint to the setter, but Oikawa didn’t take it. Instead he dipped forward and closed his lips around the end of the joint, brushing against Kyoutani’s fingers as he did. He inhaled, then pulled back, turned to face Kyoutani, and exhaled into his face. The setter laughed as the smoke broke against his cheeks.

“Oh, is that what we are playing at?” Kyoutani said. He tapped the joint against the ashtray again, then with his free hand tugged on Oikawa’s hip. The setter came easily, moving to straddle Kyoutani’s hips, hands resting on his bare chest. He ran his fingers over the blonde’s pecs, then hesitantly traced one of his nipples. 

“You said you wanted more piercings.” Oikawa said softly, almost just breathing the words and Kyoutani firmly believed his boyfriend should always talk in that voice from now on. 

“Mmmm…”

“Would you pierce these?” Oikawa tweaked the nipple just slightly, but it was enough to shot a pang of want to his loins. The setter was purposely teasing him.

“Would you want me to?” Kyoutani asked, bringing the joint to his lips and inhaling. Oikawa looked down at where his hands were, thumbing over the sensitive bud. 

“Kyouken-chan looks good with piercings.”

Kyoutani blew the smoke he was holding out at Oikawa’s face and the setter playfully snapped at it. An idea stirred in Kyoutani’s mind.

“Do you trust me?” 

Oikawa gave him a deadpan stare and Kyoutani chuckled softly. “Okay, close your eyes.” 

Oikawa did, and Kyoutani brought the joint to his own lip again and inhaled a good amount. He brought up his free hand to gently cup Oikawa’s cheek, then used his thumb to press down on his chin. Oikawa easily complied, opening his mouth just slightly. The blonde leaned up, pressing his own lips to Oikawa’s, and blew the smoke into his mouth. He felt, heard, Oikawa groan, then hands were in his hair and he was being kissed, slowly and deeply. 

Kyoutani eagerly returned it, savouring the moment, and the taste on Oikawa’s lips. He hardly ever got to kiss his boyfriend like this, with tongue and teeth. They often only exchanged sweet pecks, and while Kyoutani adored every single one, this was like a long drink of cold water he didn’t know he needed. He shuddered at the feel of Oikawa’s tongue against his own, and oh how he could do this for hours on end. 

Oikawa pulled back slowly, only after a minute, panting heavily. Kyoutani didn’t chase him. The setter brought his hand up to cover his lips and averted his eyes. The blonde frowned in concern. Had it been too much? Was Oikawa regretting his own boldness?

“You...you taste like wasabi.” The setter mumbled after a moment, eyes slowly panning back to Kyoutani. There was a hint of amusement in them and Kyoutani guffed. He leaned forward to rest his head of Oikawa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Oikawa was not a fan of wasabi flavoured things. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kyoutani dropped his hand from Oikawa’s face so he could wrap an arm around his waist. The setter slowly ran his hand down Kyoutani’s other arm, starting from his shoulder and going to his fingertips, plucking the joint from them when he reached there. The blonde felt Oikawa inhale, then he shifted slightly so his chin was resting on Kyoutani’s shoulder. He blew out the smoke slowly, and Kyoutani felt the breath go down his back. It made the hairs on his arms stand up. 

Oikawa let out an appreciative hum. 

“I like this,” he whispered, turning his head so he was talking into Kyoutani’s neck. “Doing this with you. It is nice.” Kyoutani made a soft noise of agreement. He liked having Oikawa in his lap, lazily clinging to him and smoking together. He had never felt so relaxed. 

Oikawa took another hit and Kyoutani decided he would need to explain the puff and pass rule to his boyfriend. Later. For now he leaned back slightly so he could capture Oikawa in another kiss. He sucked in the smoke his boyfriend breathed out, holding it a moment before letting it escape while he licked his way into Oikawa’s mouth. The setter let him, moaning slightly when Kyoutani bit softly at his bottom lip. He sucked on it for a few moments before pulling away slowly. 

He looked up through his lashes and smirked at how wrecked Oikawa looked. His eyes were starting to get that glassy glaze over them and his lips were red and slightly swollen. He looked beautiful, like something from one of Kyoutani’s wet dreams. He’d definitely keep the memory locked away in his mind, so he could think of it when he touched himself. 

“You look like you want to eat me.” Oikawa said with his own smirk.

“Mmmm, maybe I do.” Kyoutani responded, before grabbing the joint back from his boyfriend. “Or maybe I want this.” Oikawa gave a scandalized gasp just as Kyoutani took a long hit. He barely held it before exhaling it all right into the setter’s face. 

Oikawa laughed and hit Kyoutani in the chest. Kyoutani made to grab for his wrist, but the setter pulled back, throwing his arms up above his head so Kyoutani couldn’t reach them. The blonde tried in vain, stretching his arm and back as far as they would go, before changing tactics quickly. He dropped his arm and attacked Oikawa’s side, tickling at his ribs. The setter shrieked with laughter and quickly began to swat at Kyoutani, trying to fight him off. Victorious, Kyoutani caught his wrist, then tugged Oikawa forward into a brief kiss. His boyfriend melted against him, free hand going up to cup the blonde’s jaw. 

Kyoutani pulled back with a hum, then brought up the dwindling joint to Oikawa’s lips. “You take the last.” 

Oikawa inhaled deeply, then slowly blew the smoke to the side of them as Kyoutani tossed the bud into the ashtray. The setter leaned heavily against his boyfriend and Kyoutani’s now free hand began to lazily rub his side. 

“Another, then we can watch the movie.” The blonde mumbled. He could feel it in his system, the pleasant thrum of the high, or maybe it was from being with Oikawa like this, but either way, he wanted more. The setter nodded against him.

“Can we listen to music, too, Kyou? I feel like we need music.” 

Kyoutani responded by leaning forward, holding up Oikawa to his chest with one hand while reaching for his laptop with the other. Sometime ago, when he had gotten high more regularly when the laws had first changed, he had made a playlist to smoke to. It included most of the cliche stoner songs, many of them in English, but it mostly composed of just things that were perfect for easy listening. 

The guitar riffs began and Kyoutani leaned back into the couch, grabbing at the baggie and lighter as he settled into the cushions. He held up the baggie to Oikawa, letting his boyfriend pick the joint they would smoke, then lit it. The setter rocked in his lap to the music as Kyoutani took the first hit and the blonde couldn’t help but smile. It was clear Oikawa had no idea what the song was, his rhythm was completely off. But it was cute. Oikawa tended to favour pop music, not American music from the 1960s. 

He let the smoke trail from his mouth then passed the joint along to Oikawa. His hands fell to his boyfriend’s hips, encouraging their sway as the setter inhaled and blew the smoke up to the ceiling. Kyoutani pushed his fingers up under Oikawa’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. He just loved to touch Oikawa. He was always smooth and soft, but there was no fat under him. Any press into his skin revealed the hardened muscles underneath. 

He got too caught up losing himself in just feeling his boyfriend he didn’t notice Oikawa offering him the joint until Oikawa was pressing it to his lips. Kyoutani inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. The joint was taken away, and before he could exhale, Oikawa’s lips were against his, sucking the smoke into his mouth. He pulled away before Kyoutani could deepen kiss, then blew the smoke down between them. Kyoutani looked at through his boyfriend through heavily lidded eyes and chuckled.

“You’re getting the hang of it quickly.” 

“Mmmm. Well, you know I’m sure ‘If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks’ applies to this as well.” 

Kyoutani burst into laughter at the pun and Oikawa quickly followed. The setter doubled over, resting his head on Kyoutani’s quaking shoulders, his entire being shaking at his own joke. It was the most ridiculous and puntastic thing Kyoutani had heard in such a long time. 

“I’m sure,” the blonde gasped between his laughs, “You’re fans will be so pleased by that interpretation.” 

That sent them both into another fit of laughter, which only subsided when tears had begun to leak from both of their eyes. Oikawa wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, still chuckling, then cleared the ash from the joint before bringing it to his mouth. 

The setter nudged Kyoutani slightly and the blonde understood, taking his hand out from under Oikawa’s shirt so he could take the joint. Oikawa rested his head once again on Kyoutani’s shoulder, breathing out the smoke against his neck. 

“I know this one,” The setter mumbled, and it took Kyoutani a few moments to realize the song had changed to something more modern. Oikawa rocked from side to side in his lap as Kyoutani took a long drag, then blew the smoke out without directing it. 

“I ain’t happy, I’m feeling glad,” Oikawa half sung in awkward English into the crook of Kyoutani’s neck. “I got sunshine in a bag.”

Kyountani rocked with him, smiling at Oikawa’s failed attempts to keep up with the song. The setter made no move to sit up to take the joint back, so Kyoutani took another hit. Eventually, Oikawa gave up and dissolved into humming along. As the lyrics ended but the instrumental continued, Oikawa nudged him again.

“You’re supposed to share, Kyou-chan.” He whined.

Kyoutani gently tugged on Oikawa’s shirt, drawing him back so he was sitting up on his own. Instead of passing the joint to him, he handed the setter the water bottle. 

“Drink this first.” 

Oikawa downed almost the entire bottle and only then did Kyoutani allow him to take a hit. It was slow and sweet and Kyoutani could notice now how much Oikawa had fully relaxed. The setter always got lost in his mind, overthinking everything. But Kyoutani could see it, the way Oikawa’s shoulders held no tension, the gentle sway he was doing. There were no extra thoughts plaguing that incredible mind of his. It made Kyoutani grin. 

He was happy he could be sharing this relaxation with his boyfriend. 

Oikawa placed the joint between Kyoutani’s lips and pet at his neck and shoulders as the blonde inhaled. Kyoutani moved the joint away from himself, and titled his head back to let the smoke escape his lips as he closed his eyes. He blindly felt around from the ashtray and tapped the joint on it. There was a soft, wet pressure against his throat and Kyoutani cracked his eyes open, looking down through his lashes to see Oikawa’s hair right against him. 

“Can I mark you up?” Oikawa mumbled and Kyoutani realized very quickly what he felt was Oikawa’s tongue on his skin. He tried to think through the fog that was over his mind if Oikawa had ever left a hickey on him before and there was no memory of it. Plenty of bruises from rough housing and volleyball practice and a very memorable one from when Oikawa clung to his arm too hard when they went through a haunted house, but never ever a hickey. Kyoutani had left plenty on the setter, marking up his pretty neck and shoulders when Oikawa would allow. It was one of his favourite past times. 

But Oikawa wanting to leave a mark on him, actually use his teeth and tongue and suck on Kyoutani’s skin? The idea went straight to his loins. 

“Please,” he groaned, and even to his own ears it sounded low and gravely. Kyoutani titled his neck to the side, giving more area for Oikawa to work with. There was a still moment, where Kyoutani thought Oikawa had changed his mind, before his boyfriend was sloppily kissing at a spot on his neck. It was awkward, but oh so good, and Kyoutani abandoned the joint in the ashtray so he could put both his hands onto Oikawa’s hips. 

Kyoutani moaned and pulled Oikawa closer to him, so they were chest to chest, when the setter bit down onto his neck and began to suck. It was too hard, painful, but it was fucking perfect. Kyoutani had to force his own hips to stay still; he wanted desperately to grind up into Oikawa’s ass and show him what he was doing to his boyfriend. But he knew it would be too much, too much for Oikawa, who was high and being far more physical than he normally was. 

He realized he was panting only when Oikawa’s hand came up and his fingers ghosted over his lips. There was the urge to lick them, suck on them, but he held back. No, no, what Oikawa was doing to him was already more than enough. So instead, Kyoutani pushed his face into the setter’s hand, nuzzling into it and savoring the warmth and the feel of the rough calloused against his skin. 

Oikawa pulled away with a wet pop and leaned back to admire his work. He reached up with his other hand and traced the bruise he had left. He then began to walk his fingers across Kyoutani’s throat. “I want to,” he whispered, almost in sing song, “make a collar for my Kyouken-chan.” Kyoutani’s hips stuttered at that. “Leave pretty markings so everyone knows who he belongs to.”

The blonde nodded, his breath coming out heavy again. Yes, he wanted that very much. 

Oikawa pouted, then flattened his palm against Kyoutani’s neck, gripping it lightly. The blonde bit back another moan. If he had known Oikawa would get like this when high, he would have given him a joint ages ago. The setter hadn’t even really done anything to him and he was pretty sure he was about to come in his pants. 

“Too much work and my lips are tingly. I don’t like that.” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, like he was debating something. “Iwa-chan says he likes to choke you when he fucks you.” He tightened his hold on Kyoutani’s neck just slightly. The blonde felt like he was going to die, any more pressure, even just enough to make it hard to breath, and he was going to lose it. 

Oikawa dropped his hand and Kyoutani whined at the loss, at least until Oikawa flopped forward onto him again, wrapping his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt my Kyou-chan, though!” The setter half cried, squeezing Kyoutani far too tightly. “I wanna leave pretty marks but what if I hurt him? I can’t hurt my Kyou-chan!” 

Kyoutani groaned, but he was smiling.It had been a good tease, but he knew this was how his boyfriend thought and worried over. He looped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and held him close, rocking him lightly. “You wouldn’t hurt me. You know what I like. You’d take good care of me.” He turned his head so he could rub his nose into Oikawa’s hair. “You do take good care of me.”

“Really?” Oikawa pulled back, looking down at his boyfriend and Kyoutani’s heart broke, because tears had gathered in those beautiful chocolate eyes. Even the idea of hurting Kyoutani had sent Oikawa crying. It was the sweetest thing Kyoutani had ever witnessed. He reached up to cup Oikawa’s cheeks and tugged him down so their foreheads were touching. 

“Yes,” Kyoutani breathed out. “You take such good care of me, Tooru. You let me be with you, and Hajime, and you make me laugh, and smile, and I’ve never been happier in my life. You two idiots are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You made me a better volleyball player and and I don’t know, a better person.” He was rambling, his brain to mouth filter completely gone, but he didn’t care. He had all these feelings and emotions inside of him and they were pouring out of him like the smoke that had been in his mouth. “And if you wanted to do any of that shit that Hajime and I do, I mean, really do it, not just like. Watch and leave, I’d do it. However you want to. No sex just the...the playing. The tying up and teasing and I dream about you being there, sometimes. I know it isn’t your thing, but if you wanted to be there, I’d say yes in a heartbeat. I’d wear a collar for you, anyway you want to give it to me. A real one, or of bruises, or of fabric or anything, I’d do it for you. Do anything for you, Tooru.” 

Tears dripped from Oikawa’s eyes and onto Kyoutani’s cheeks and the blonde rubbed his thumb over the setter’s jaw, trying to soothe him. “Oh, Tooru, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Kyoutani couldn’t stand to see any more tears leak from Oikawa’s eyes. It made his heart twist and ache and oh gods he had done this to his beautiful boyfriend. 

“Anything?” Oikawa asked, sniffling as he did. It was a horrible gross noise, but Kyoutani didn’t care. He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Oikawa’s lips. 

“Anything.” Kyoutani promised. And he meant it. Whatever Oikawa would ask of him, he would do. Because he-

“Would you pierce your nipples if I asked?” 

The question threw Kyoutani and he blinked up at the setter, lips parting in surprise. “If you want that.” 

Oikawa’s lips pulled into a tentative smile and he brought up his hand to rub his tears away. “I think Kyou-chan would look good with pierced nipples.”

Kyoutani chuckled and smoothed his hands down Oikawa’s back until he could hold onto his waist again. “I think you said that before.” He was pretty sure it had been mentioned, but his memory was not the clearest at the moment. “They’d rub my jersey when we play.”

“Do you think we could see them through the jerseys?” Oikawa asked, then gasped. He bounced on Kyoutani’s lap and the blonde groaned, because, ah, yes, he was still very much hard. “Do you think anyone we’ve played has pierced nipples?” 

“I don’t - Oikawa, stop fucking riding me through my pants-” Oikawa stilled but he was grinning brightly now, no trace of his tears left, “I don’t know. I don’t oogle the opponents’ chests during matches. But I think that one guy does, from Tokyo? The one with the hair you always snark with when we have matches.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose in thought. “Kuro-chan?” 

“I don’t fucking know his name. The number 6. His are pierced. I saw them in the locker room.”

Oikawa smacked Kyoutani on the chest, hard. “You just said you don’t oogle the enemy!” 

“I don’t oogle them during matches. Off the court is fair game.” Kyoutani squeezed Oikawa’s hips. “Don’t act like you don’t sashay around like you don’t know people would pay to kiss at your feet.” 

Oikawa snorted with laughter then leaned in to kiss the tip of Kyoutani’s nose. “But I’d let you do it for free.” 

“Of course you’d be into that.” Oikawa swatted at him and Kyoutani chuckled, not even trying to block the hits. The setter gave up with a huff, then relaxed himself into Kyoutani’s hold, head finding his shoulder again. The blonde extended his arm, patting for the ashtray until he could drag it closer. 

He frowned when he found the joint had burnt up without them getting any more use out of it. But that was okay, he had plenty more. For later. 

For now, he rubbed at Oikawa’s thigh. “Wanna watch the movie?” The setter nodded against him and Kyoutani carefully, like he was scared he’d break him if he was too rough, moved Oikawa off his lap and onto the couch. He set the ashtray onto the table, then pushed himself into standing so he could put the movie into the DVD player.

“I thought,” Oikawa hummed behind him, “Being high was supposed to make you want lots of snacks.” 

“It’s different for different people, or on how much you smoke. I get really hungry when I start.” 

Kyoutani turned back to the couch to find Oikawa had laid down and stretched himself out so he took up the entire couch by himself. The blonde gave a fond huff, then went to his boyfriend, closing his laptop as he passed the table and killing the music. He snatched up the controller, then used one hand to pull Oikawa up enough so he could slide in between his boyfriend and the couch. Once he was seated, the setter promptly used his lap as a pillow. Kyoutani’s hand fell into his soft hair and he began to play with it as the movie started.

The plot was harder to follow than the blonde thought it would be, or maybe he was too high to remember what had been said a few scenes before. But there were monsters and fighting and that was more than enough for him. 

At some point, Oikawa rolled so he was no longer facing the television. The setter nuzzled his face into Kyoutani’s stomach, and the blonde thought that his boyfriend must have fallen asleep. It made him smile. But when he looked down, Oikawa was staring up at him with wide curious eyes. Kyoutani blinked down at him.

“What?”

Oikawa pushed himself up and plastered himself against Kyoutani’s side. One hand curled against his bare chest while the other hesitantly reached up and grabbed a handful of short blonde hair. Kyoutani groaned, and his dick, which had finally calmed down, twitched with interest. Oikawa pushed Kyoutani’s head to one side and slightly forward, then leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. 

Then another one, right beside it. And another, beside that one. Oikawa was kissing a line around his throat, tugging and pushing Kyoutani’s head to get easier access.

“What are you doing?” Kyoutani asked, not annoyed but genuinely curious of the affection. Oikawa paused over his adam’s apple, lips still pressed to his skin.

“Giving you a collar.” 

Kyoutani’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He could hear nothing else except the blood in his ears.

“Oh.” 

Oikawa didn’t reply, simply continued his task, yanking Kyoutani’s head back so his throat was bared for easy access. The blonde’s eyes fluttered close at the next kiss, the next link the chain, and his heart was racing. He knew he was smiling and he knew, when he was sober, he’d remember this moment. 

Kyoutani had to turn his body so Oikawa could get to the other side of his neck, and his back ended up pressed against the arm of the couch. Oikawa crawled into his lap once again so he could end the chain of kisses, placing the final kiss in the same spot he had started. When he finished, he slid down, turning slightly to lay his head on Kyoutani’s chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s frame and kissed at his hairline. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into chocolate colored hair. Oikawa made a pleased hum and Kyoutani sighed fondly against him. 

Their attention turned back to the movie, and though Kyoutani really had no idea what the hell was going on, it was easy enough to get lost and enjoy it. He absently rubbed at Oikawa’s arm as he watched the main character declare some bullshit about how’d fight the aliens single handly. He wondered if his boyfriend was rooting for the alien monsters to win, as he usually did in these type of movies,and Kyoutani looked down so he could ask him. His words caught in his throat.

Oikawa had fallen asleep at some point, curled against Kyoutani with a soft little smile on his lips. He looked so happy. So relaxed. It made Kyoutani’s heart stutter. This was one of the people he was dating, who had let him into their lives, and had accepted him fully; had accepted Kyoutani wasn’t book smart, that sometimes he had a temper, that he enjoyed being manhandled and choked, that he was really shit at remembering to do the dishes but he always took the trash out. They had accepted all of that and more and they had all worked so hard to make all of this, to make them, work. 

“I love you,” Kyoutani breathed out, knowing he had the feeling in him for such a long time, but only when he was coming down from a high could he say them outloud. “I love you both.” 

Oikawa responded with a quiet snore and Kyoutani hugged him closer, smiling into his hair a few moments before turning his head to watch the movie. As the main character found out he was no longer compatible with his mech suit, Kyoutani felt his eyes began to droop. He didn’t fight it, only pulling Oikawa closer to him as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. 

Sometime later, the front door opened and Kyoutani heard the rustle of a coat being hung up. The blonde lifted his head, his neck aching at the awkward angle he had been at, and looked around. The movie had ended, the screen showing the menu options for the film. Kyoutani blinked sleepily at it before turning to look over the back of the couch. Iwaizumi was shucking off his shoes, mumbling to himself. 

Once in his slippers, his lover came down the hallway and Kyoutani heard soft muttering about how it was a good thing they lived in a corner apartment and didn’t have neighbours, but the blonde couldn’t process it. 

“Hajime?” Kyoutani called out, his throat raw and scratchy. Iwaizumi stilled and Kyoutani had the feeling that the other hadn’t known that he was on the couch. 

Iwaizumi was moving towards him again in an instant, hand reaching out to pet at Kyoutani’s hair. The blonde leaned into it, closing his eyes at the touch. 

“You two had fun.” Iwaizumi stated, but he sounded more amused than upset they had smoked in the main room.

“Mhmm…” 

Iwaizumi’s hand dropped from Kyoutani’s hair to his neck, fingers ghosting over the skin there. “I don’t know if I’m more jealous he gave this to you or that he was the one to give it to you.” Kyoutani blinked open his eyes, peering up at Iwaizumi in confusion. He was too tired and too out of it to understand what his lover was saying. Iwaizumi chuckled at his look. “I’m jealous he gave you a hickey. He’s only done that twice to me...and I’m jealous he gave you one because I love being the one to mark you up.” 

Kyoutani leaned into where Iwaizumi was touching the hickey on his neck, pushing into his fingers. “Give me one then,” he mumbled. Iwaizumi hummed, rubbing his thumb over Kyoutani’s skin. 

“Later,” Iwaizumi replied, taking his hand away so that he could walk around the couch. “After you’ve both slept.” He paused at the end of the couch, looking down at Kyoutani and Oikawa with an emotion Kyoutani could not quite comprehend. It was happy and soft and it looked very good on Iwaizumi’s face. The blonde gave a sleepy smile to his lover and Iwaizumi returned it. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Iwaizumi said, coming closer and kneeling slightly so he could lift Oikawa up into his arms bridal style. Kyoutani did not want to let him go, but he didn’t resist, letting his arms fall limply by his side as the setter was lifted up. 

Oikawa stirred when moved, turning the clutch at Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Iwa-chan…?” He slurred. 

Iwaizumi looked down at the setter, that soft look back in his eyes. “Yeah, dumbass. It’s me.”

“I smoked pot.” Oikawa half giggled half mumbled. Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi chuckled. 

“I noticed.” Iwaizumi whispered. “Now it is time for bed, though. No sleeping on the couch. It’s bad for your knee.” 

Oikawa nodded against Iwaizumi then relaxed into his hold, already falling back asleep. Kyoutani smiled at the sight of them. They looked so good together, so happy, even like this. The love between them was obvious. They were made for each other. 

“You too.”

Kyoutani was brought out of his thoughts by Iwaizumi nudging his shoulder. The blonde blinked up at his lover, who rolled his eyes.

“You too,” Iwaizumi repeated. “I can’t carry you both.” 

“Yes, you could.” Kyoutani yawned, but he stood up nonetheless. He shuffled behind Iwaizumi, after taking a moment to turn off everything. He watched from the doorway as his lover carefully stripped Oikawa of his day clothes, making the effort to not wake him again. Only when their boyfriend was tucked away into bed and Iwaizumi was removing his own clothes did Kyoutani move forward, going right to his lover and pressing against his back. He kissed at the tanned shoulders he adored so much. 

“I have some left over.” He whispered. Iwaizumi hummed softly, then turned, hands going to Kyoutani’s waist.

“Good. I’d be bummed if you two hadn’t left me any.”

“Didn’t intend for him to be there.” 

“I know,” Iwaizumi said and Kyoutani wondered how he did. “Next time, we can all sit down together, though.” 

Kyoutani smiled and nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Next time.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips, then pulled back to crawl into bed. Oikawa instantly curled against him, head finding his shoulder. His warmth and weight had Kyoutani drifting quickly.

The last thing he processed before sleep took him once again was a gentle kiss to his temple and “Goodnight, Kyou,” whispered into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about volleyball boys & polymory @ souliebird on tumblr


End file.
